User blog:Black Soulstone/Secured Pages
Yangire (also referred to "Cute and Psycho") is a Japanese term used to refer to normal people who suddenly become violent, sometimes due to a past trauma. Yangires are very similar to Yanderes, both are people who suffer from personality disorder and can easily become violent and extremely dangerous. However, Yangires are far, far more chaotic and they can be much worse than Yanderes. A Yangire is character whom snaps suddenly out jealousy, irritation or similar. Unlike an Yandere, they are not motivated by the love of another, in wrapping other words, an Yandere acts only with the love of another person, while an Yangire is kind of free spirit and committed many atrocities randomly by their own will. Yangires (aka. Cute & Psycho) are often Outright Villains, they know very well what they do and always have a sense of what is right and wrong (some of them are often sociopathic). Yangires are rarely considered Anti Heroes, much less Anti Villains. Yangires is always a soft, gentle, caring and is always an person who appears to be honest, and above all, an Yangire ALWAYS socialize with others to get what they want. A Yangire is often considered a Mastermind or Evil Genius, the reason for the question is that an Yangire socialize with other people to get what they want. They are always considered Serial Killers, they are very intelligent and smart, and is almost impossible to know what they will do after. They always hiding their true personality in the shadows, and when the time comes, they show their true personality. They can easily manipulate others people, and are always charismatic people. They do not necessarily need to be gentle and "cute" to be an Yangire, they can also be people with a sense of normal personality without much to stand out and at one point they become violent and psychotic, or simply show their true "evil" personality. NOTE: This Page was taken from Villains Wikia due to the original page in the said wikia has been deleted. If this page need to be deleted, please reconsidered to do so. Types of Yangire Y1P Y1P is shorthand of Yangire 1 Personality. A Y1P are Yangires that only have 1 personality, in other words, Y1P are Yangires who know very well what they do and have full control of the mind without showing any type of mental illness which affects the exchange of personality. Y1P are Yangires which has the full sense of right and wrong and do horrible atrocity by their own will. Due to this fact, the Y1P has few redemptive qualities as they already kill and torture people by own will as if it were something more than simple as breathing. Should note that some Y1P put the pleasure of killing up their own lives. Y2P Y2P '''is shorthland of '''Yangire 2 Personality. A Y2P are Yangires who suffer from two or more personalities, these Yangires show clearly effects of mental illness. Y2P are often forced and compelled to share their mind with a psychotic personality that shows signs of an assassin mind and often the normal person lives with that another personality that comes to the fore in times of psychological disturbance such as anger, fear or stress and are repeatedly blamed for the crimes caused by another personality. In some cases that person lives with that personality like a normal person and even mark some moments that personality should be changed. A good example is Mahiru "Shinya" Banba. Examples Female Examples *Kurumi Tokisaki from Date A Live - (Known as Yangire Queen) *Otoya Takechi from Akuma no Riddle - (Known as Yangire Princess) *Rena Ryuuguu from Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni *Mana Ouma from Guilty Crown *Jennifer Check from Jennifer's Body *Zira from The Lion King 2 *Tama Sakai from D-Frag *Black Hanekawa from Bakemonogatari *Kyoko from Is This A Zombie? *Desiree from Danny Phantom *The whole Class Black from Akuma no Riddle *Cecil O'Brien from Date A Live *2nd Timeline Kurumi Tokisaki from Date A Live *Queen Chrysalis, Sunset Shimmer, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Nemesis from To Love-Ru *Raynare from High School DXD *Mahiru "Shinya" Banba from Akuma no Riddle *Killer Frost from DC Comics *Caster from Fate Stay Night *Ryoko Asakura from Haruhi Suzumiya No Yuutsu *Mariko from Elfen Lied *Minerva Liddell from Date A Live *Akame from Akame Ga Kill! *Nicole Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball *Morgana from The Little Mermaid II *Mrs. Tweedy from Chicken Run *Miyo Takano from Higurashi *Kiyoka Irisu from Grisaia no Kajitsu *Azula from Avatar *Dokuro Mitsukai from Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan *Roberta from Black Lagoon *Izumi Akazawa and Yumi Ogura from Another *Sachiko Shinozaki from Corpse Party *Nemesis from To Love-Ru *Loly Aivirrne from Bleach *The Will of the Abyss from Pandora Hearts *Ryouko Kusakabe from Date A Live - ''(''A deadly example!) *Mugino Shizuri from To aru Kagaku no Railgun S *Nui Harime from Kill la Kill *Seryu Ubiquitous from Akame Ga Kill! *Red Queen from Alice in Wonderland *Mako Fujisaki from Gokukoku no Brynhildr *Marceline Abadeer from Adventure Time *Beatrice from Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *Tsubaki Kasugano from Mirai Nikki *Sayla from Fairy Tail *Miku Izayoi from Date A Live *Ellen Mira Mathers from Date A Live *Jessica Bailey from Date A Live *Aria from Akame Ga Kill! *Momoka Sonokawa from Sabagebu *Flare Corona from Fairy Tail *Kotori Itsuka to Camael from Date A Live *Marina Arusu from Date A Live Ars Install *Annie Leonhardt from Attack On Titan *Stocking from Panty and Stocking with garterbelt *Iris Heart from Hyper Dimension Neptune - (A classic example in Japanese games) *Kokoa Shuzen from Rosario+Vampire *Rize Kamishiro from Tokyo Ghoul *Kurome from Akame Ga Kill! *Junko Enoshima from DanganRonpa *Scarlett from Total Drama *Baby Bonnie Hood from Darkstalkers *Gorast from'' BIONICLE'' *Bellatrix Lestrange from Harry Potter *Faith Lehane from Buffy Vampire Slayer *Aya Tokoyogi from Strike The Blood *Tara Markov from Teen Titans comics. (original incarnation only) *Chris Hargensen from Carrie - (xenophobic example) *Airachnid from'' Transformers Prime.'' *Redyue from Kamen Rider Gaim. *The whole Abyssal Fleet from'' Kantai Collection.'' Male Examples *Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott from Date A Live ''(his evil and savage personality may equal with nothing and no one but various incarnation of Satan) *Enrico Maxwell from ''Hellsing *Shinji Matou from Fate Series *Alucard from Hellsing *Yuuki Terumi from Blazblue *Major from Hellsing *Ladd Russo Baccano! *Ryuunosuke Uryuu from Fate Zero *Prince Hans from Frozen *Alexander Anderson from Hellsing *Syura from Akame Ga Kill! *Albert Wesker from Resident Evil *Vaas Montenegro from Far Cry *Champ from Akame Ga Kill! *Seiji Noumi from Accel World *Ricardio from Adventure Time *Sebastian Michaelis from Kuroshitsuji *Ash Landers from Kuroshitsuji *Yuu from Guilty Crown *Segai Waltz Makoto from Guilty Crown *Koba from Dawn of The Planet of The Apes - (Ironic with the fact that he came from bonobos, species of apes that never resort to violence, even with temper issues or enraged) *Karl from Law of Talos - (unpredictable example) *Ramsay Snow from Game Of Thrones *Pridak from BIONICLE *Joker from Batman The Dark Knight *Scar from The Lion King *Light Yagami from Death Note *Ridley from Metroid series. *Gigan from Godzilla. *Oda Nobunaga from'' Sengoku Basara series.'' *James Savoy from Transformers: Age of Extinction - (toward Cybertronians and those whom get in his way only) *Kureo Mado from Tokyo Ghoul. *The Killer from Five Nights at Freddy's. - (implied from his sadistic pleasure for killing innocent children) *Broly from Dragon Ball Z. *Jason Voorhees from'' Friday the 13th series. *Freddy Kruger from ''The Nightmare in Elm Street. *Victor Crowley from Hatchet trilogy. *Tohru Adachi from Persona 4. *Sigma from'' Megaman X.'' *Ryoma Sengoku from'' Kamen Rider Gaim.'' *Sergei from'' Asura's Wrath.'' *Takadox from'' BIONICLE.'' *Wiseman from'' Sailor Moon series. Yandegire '''Yandegire '''or also know as '''Yandeguire' is a rare type of personality and very hard to find in medias. The definition of the name is the combination of the name Yandere '''and '''Yangire; Yande - Yandere, Gire - Yangire. A Yandegire is a person who suffers more than one or two personalities, they sure are far more chaotic. A Yandere commits atrocities people who are close to someone they love, making the world of Yandere rotate between that person while a Yangire not own a world that spins around no one but themselves. A Yandegire is a character who suffers from these two types of "YAN". They do not just kill for jealousy by person that they love but also kill for pleasure and often they appreciate it more than kill for the person that they love. Examples Female Examples *Diva from Blood+ *Esdeath from Akame Ga Kill! *Fallen Hana from Nihon Animator Mihonichi **All Memes from Nihon Animator Mihonichi *Annie Wilkes from Misery *Kurumi Tokisaki from Date A Live Manga Series *Lucy from Elfen Lied *Nena Trinity from Gundam 00 *Roodaka from'' BIONICLE'' *Miku Izayoi from Date A Live Male Examples *Kyouji Shinkawa from Sword Art Online *Jin Kisaragi from Blazblue *Vincent Nightray from Pandora Hearts *Emperor Tathagata Killer from The Mystical Laws *Teridax from BIONICLE series *Godzilla from Godzilla series *Deep Mirror from'' Happiness Charge Pretty Cure'' External Links *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CuteAndPsycho?from=Main.Yangire Yangire on TV Tropes]. Category:Blog posts